Electronic messaging has become a leading tool for workplace productivity and communication. In today's world of globalization (where people in many different locations collaborate on projects), messaging such as by e-mail or text messaging, has become a primary way, for example, to exchange ideas and documents, perform scheduling, set priorities and address issues concerning a project or other endeavor. The inclusion of e-mailing and text messaging features into mobile devices, such as “smartphones” (mobile telephones having personal computer (PC) like functionality) has also made electronic messaging an important element for on-the-go individuals working on projects for businesses and other organizations.
Individuals working on projects in a global workplace environment can be spread out in locations within a city or even around a nation or the world, and thus the use of e-mail and text messaging, through mobile devices like smartphones and other computer devices may allow the individuals to contribute no matter where the individuals are located. As long as the mobile device can communicate with a network, such as the Internet, a user may from a smartphone send an e-mail or a text message and communicate with others.
With all of the advantages electronic messaging may provide to individuals and to workplace function, messaging systems such as e-mail and text may provide only limited ability for users to perform project management and workflow management tasks. An e-mail or text message commonly may allow individuals to send information to a receiver and also to copy (e.g. “CC”, “BCC”) other individuals (e.g. others working on the same project). However, messaging systems such as e-mail and text messaging as commonly available provide little or no ability to carry out the appropriate work processes or even sharing beyond limited information distribution.